Something Wild is Calling
by Foalan21
Summary: When war breaks out everyone is affected, even those who aren't fighting. When the war pulls in an unsuspecting electrician, he has to make a choice, to lose himself? Or listen to the call.
1. Prologue

**Transformers: Something Wild is Calling**

**Prologue**

**Live Wire was on his way back home from another successful repair job. With the war occurring on Cybertron the need for an electrician had skyrocketed, requests for Live wire especially due to how he was able to complete his work without the need to shut down the entire network. This was only possible because Live Wire was capable of releasing an electrical jolt allowing him to temporarily short out the area where he was working. Live Wire stayed away from picking sides in the war helping Autobot and Decepticon alike.**

**As he entered his home Live Wire greeted his Sparkmate and their child with a smile, but as they sat down to talk about the day, the door of the house was torn off its hinges allowing entry to something that even Decepticons dreaded, The Guardians of Logic. The Guardians where a handpicked group of Decepticons that served under Chief Science Officer Shockwave and had been tasked with locating and bringing in relics weapons and even beings of interest for experimentation. Of course, Shockwave didn't really care how his Guardians of Logic found their specimens as long as the found some, which left the Guardians with free reign to do whatever they thought necessary to accomplish their job. **

**With Decepticons flooding into his home Live Wire stood up to protect his family, he wasn't naive. He knew how brutal the Guardians could be. It was for naught however, the Guardians immediately targeted Live Wire and captured him, while killing the rest of his family to leave no witnesses. **

**Seeing his family killed in front of him for no reason other than to cause pain something in Live Wire broke. He went berserk sending out his strongest electrical pulse and released his bonds, he then started clawing at any Guardian he could get near. He actually put a couple offline before the Guardians forced him into stasis lock. **

**As everything faded to black Live Wire could hear the leader calling Shockwave stating that the group had been successful in capturing their six hundred and sixty-sixth experiment.**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Arrival

** Chapter One "a new arrival"**

**With a start Experiment 666 woke up, it had been That dream again. A dream of the past, before his days were filled with nothing but experiments, tests, alterations, and whatever twisted ideas Shockwave could come up with. His family if they had been online still would have barely recognized him. Oh, he was still the same size as before a bit shorter than the standard, but that was where the similarities ended. Ex 666 looked like a mech straight from the pit, with how his armor looked like it was covered in fur, and a terrifying snout acting as a cap on the top of his head. As he sat up to stand, a small flurry of sparks scattered across his am and was absorbed by the cell he was in. **

**Ex 666 had lost track of how many Vorns it had been since that fateful day with The Guardians, and many things for him were now hazy, but there was one thing he was sure of. He had made a vow of vengeance on Shockwave and his Guardians of Logic and it was the only thing keeping him going at this point.**

**Hearing footsteps 666 looked up to see a couple of Guardians marching forward towards the cell across from his, carrying a limp form between them. Upon recognizing what it was that they carried 666 released a snarl as he grew furious. Slag them to the pit! They're using sparklings now! As his rage at these disgustingly horrible mechs rose large arcs of electricity started leaping from his body to all sides of the room. The sound of this caught the attention of one of the Guardians causing them to look at him as they hefted the stasis locked sparkling. "Looks like Old Feral Steel is riled up again." commented the Guardian, but the other promptly smacked him. "Remember what the boss said you idiot, no nicknames for any of the experiments, it gives them ideas."**

**As the Guardians marched away and hearing the sparkling begin to stir 666 felt his rage subside a little, and as he began to think more clearly his thoughts turned towards the sparkling in the cell in front of him. Shockwaves labs were a terrible place that had eventually driven even the scientist himself mad it seemed. The sparkling wouldn't last long without help, but 666 had also had his spark torn out before, and didn't fancy a repeat experience, on the other hand… on and on he debated the pros and cons of helping this sparkling. He was so lost in thought that he didn't immediately recognize that someone was saying something to him. **

"**Excuse me sir, but what's your name?" looking at him was the sparkling that he was thinking about… she had asked for a name… it had been so long and he'd changed so much he couldn't remember his old name. As he found his new name and prepared to give it, the decision still had to be made… so he made his choice. "My name… is Feral Steel. Would you like to hear a story?" Inwardly Feral cringed at the sound of disuse from his voice box. The answer that the little sparkling gave, though sent his spark soaring, "Yes."**

**It wasn't long after that that beautiful little voice was silenced for good.**


End file.
